Blooming at Night
by HonewDew
Summary: What will happen when Sakuya, the daughter of the Daimyo of Fire Country, goes back to her mother's village, Konohagakure? Can she bear the sudden personality change of her best friend, Sasuke? Can she become a good ninja?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING<strong>

"Sakuya, Aya, where are you dear?" said a beautiful woman '_It's almost time for dinner, and they still hasn't come back'_. She is searching for her daughters. She has searched her daughters all over the house, but there isn't any sign of her daughters. _'Maybe they are at Mikoto's house'_ she thinks. Then she quickly leaves her house, and goes to Mikoto's house.

"Excuse me," she said in front of her neighbor's house. A dark-haired woman opens the door and greets her.

"Hello Kyoko, are you searching for your princesses? Come on in" said her.

Kyoko chuckled, making her purple eyes closed for a while. Then she said "Yes Mikoto, what are they doing at the moment?"

"They are helping me preparing the dinner, why don't you join us?" said Mikoto, smiling. They are entering the house.

"I will ask them to decide" said Kyoko. They finally reached the kitchen, where Sakuya, Aya, and a boy busy playing with the utensils.

"OKAAAA-SAMAA!" said Sakuya. Her purple eyes are sparkling when she sees her mother. Her light-blonde hair tied in a pigtail. She runs to her mother, asking for a hug.

"Okaa-sama, sorry for not telling you." said Aya. Sakuya's twin. They are look alike, but Aya's hair is not tied. She walks to her mother too.

"Next time you have to tell you where you go, promise?" Kyoko said, smiling to her princesses.

"Hai, Okaa-sama." said the twins in unison. Sakuya is playing her mother's black long hair.

"Tell your mother you will have dinner here" said Mikoto.

"May us have dinner here, okaa-sama? Mikoto-san asks us. We want to play with Sasuke more." Said Aya. She mentioned the boy she played with before.

"Yes okaa-sama, pleaseeeeee, pleaseeeee?" asks Sakuya, she makes pleading face to her mother, knowing her mother won't resist with that.

"Of course my dear" she smiles to her daughters. The twins hug her once more then go back to where they played at. "Hello, Sasuke-kun, does Sakuya and Aya make any trouble for you?" Kyoko asks the boy.

"No, they aren't Kyoko-san. They are helping." Said Sasuke, smiling.

"Ok then lets prepare for dinner for us." Said Mikoto.

Kyoko, Sakuya, and Aya are the member of Akimoto family, the wife and children of the current daimyo of Fire Country, Akimoto Takashi. They are currently living on Konohagakure, the hidden village on Fire Country and also Kyoko's former village, because Kyoko want to live there for a while. For the sake of his love, the daimyo agreed. She and her daughters have been living there for 4 years until now. They live in Uchiha residence, in front of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto's house. They live there because Uchiha Mikoto is Kyoko's bestfriend, and Kyoko has already known by Uchiha clan. Both Aya and Sakuya are 5 years old. Kyoko raises her daughters on her own, with the help of her friend, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Let's say thank you for the dinner to Mikoto-san" said Kyoko to her daughters.

"Arigato, Mikoto-san" said the twins in unison. They surely get along.

"Anytime princesses," said Mikoto.

"Say my thanks to Itachi-kun and Fugaku-san" said Kyoko.

"Okay, Kyoko-chan" Mikoto said, chuckling at Kyoko's blush. Kyoko always embarrassed when she calls her that.

"Ne, Sasuke, will you practice again tomorrow?" said Sakuya.

"Yes, will you come again?" said Sasuke.

"OF COURSE I WILL! I will bring you lunch! My homemade lunch!" said Sakuya.

"Hope Sasuke-kun will be fine.." said Aya.

"What are you saying, Aya?" Sakuya glares at her sister.

"Nothing, Onee-san"

Sakuya and Aya might be look alike, but their personalities are very different. Aya is polite, quiet, calm, and elegant. Sakuya is loud, hyperactive, and sharp-mouthed. They are often argues. But luckily, they have very kind mother. Sakuya is interested to ninja. Both of Sasuke's parents are ninja. Kyoko is a former ninja as well. Unlike her sister, Aya doesn't interested become a ninja, although she has potential to become one. Sakuya, Aya, and Sasuke have known each other since they are all child. Right now, at the age of 6, Sasuke always train to become a great ninja like his father and his brother, Itachi.

"SASUKEEEE. I'M COMIIING," Sakuya yelled as Sasuke shocked, almost fall down from jumping. Sakuya laughed, enjoying the scene. "Why don't you fall?"

"You seems enjoying it, huh?" said Sasuke, glares.

"Yeah true. Hahahaha." said Sakuya. She then opens her bag, and takes out 2 bentos. "Here, I made this bento with all my heart." she grins.

"With Kyoko-san's help of course. Arigato, Itadakimasu" said Sasuke, ignores the girl's glare.

"Itachi-san doesn't train with you? How long have you been here? May I train with you too?" said Sakuya, she talks much.

Sasuke looks at the girl, seeing how enthusiastic she is. He fetches a deep sigh, then answers all her questions, "No, onii-san is on the mission. I've been here since morning. No, you should go home after this."

"Meanie! No matter what you say, I will train with you!" Sakuya yelled.

"Yes, that's really you." Sasuke smiles. "What is Aya doing now?"

"She is helping Okaa-sama do chores"

"And you?"

"Heehee.."

Sakuya is always adores Sasuke's ninja skills. She is not as strong as Sasuke, but she can beat him in running. That is the one Sakuya always proud of. She always faster than Sasuke when it comes to games of speed. Beside Sasuke, her mother teaches her ninja skills too. Knowing she wants to be a ninja someday.

"Ne, Sasuke." Sakuya said, while staring at the sky. They are resting during training on a random day.

"What is it?" said Sasuke, curious.

"We will be back to Otou-sama's place, next Sunday."

"You are joking, right?" Sasuke said. Sakuya notices he is shocked and also sad on his voice.

"I'm sorry, It's .."

"So it's no joke?" said Sasuke "Why don't you tell me sooner?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sad too, you know!" Sakuya yelled, and then she talks again after calmed down. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't do anything about that too."

"…" Sasuke can't talk anymore. His best friend who always there when he trains will be far from him.

"I should go home soon, I suddenly don't feel well."

"Should I walk you home?"

"Thank you Sasuke. But I will walk home myself. You can continue your training. Ganbatte!" said Sakuya, with a fake smile on her face, leaving Sasuke alone.

Sakuya's father, the Daimyo of Fire Country, suddenly want to take his wife and his daughters back to the palace. He wants to live together with his family. Kyoko knows that too, she feels sorry for her stubbornness, wanting to stay in the village, leaving her husband alone. Their daughters need proper education too.

A couple days has passed. Today is Sunday, time for Akimoto family to go back to the palace. Sakuya has never meet Sasuke after telling him about going home. She always plays with Aya. She had always wanted to meet Sasuke, but she doesn't have courage to face him again. She thinks Sasuke mad at her.

Suddenly, she heard a horse in front of her house. It's a wagon train from the palace, their father sent them.

"Time to go, my princesses." Kyoko said, she is already at downstairs.

"Hai, Okaa-sama." Maya said, going downstairs. Sakuya keeps silent in her room.

Kyoko goes to Sakuya's room. Knocking softly, then her daughter opens it. "You want to say goodbye to Sasuke and Itachi, right?" said Kyoko to her little Sakuya, she kneeled until their height are same.

"Okaa-sama…" she looks at her mother, almost crying.

"If you don't meet him now, when will you?" Kyoko hugs her child, caressing her head. "So, go on.."

Sakuya only nodded, and then she runs to downstairs, going out from her house, until she meets Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Aya. She is already burst in tears.

"It's alright, Sakuya-chan. Look, your sister doesn't cry" Itachi said, kneeling down, caressing Sakuya's head.

Sakuya slightly blushed. "Yes, I'm fine Itachi-san." smile appears in her teary face. She hugs the teenager in front of her. Then she turns to Sasuke. "Sasuke…" she paused a while. "I'm sorry, I will miss you, and I will do my best to pass you! Just wait and SEE!" she got her spirit from nowhere.

"It's alright, I'm sorry. Do your best too, Sakuya." said Sasuke, smiling. He then shocked when Sakuya suddenly hugs him.

"Be a good princess, Ojou-sama." said Itachi to the girls.

"We will, Itachi-san" said Aya.

"Ano, there is something we want to give you." She searched in her bag, looking for something. After she found it, she takes it out. It is a picture of Aya, Sakuya, Sasuke, and Itachi wrapped in a beautiful box. It was taken when Itachi graduated from academy. She gives it to Itachi.

"Arigato, Aya, Sakuya. This is beautiful. There is something we want to give you too. Right, Sasuke?" said Itachi, looking at his brother.

"Hai! This is for you." Said Sasuke, then he takes out two necklaces with a crystal star-shaped pendant. "Don't forget us!" he gives it to Aya and Sakuya.

"We will surely treasure this. Arigato." Said Aya, smiling.

"ARIGATOOO!" said Sakuya, gripping tightly on her new necklace.

"How sweet," said Kyoko, after she got out from her house. "It's time to say goodbye dear, don't forget to say thank you to Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san."

"Thank you for all your help, we will be going soon." said the twins in unison.

"I will be back," Sakuya whispers to Sasuke, smirking.

"I will be waiting."

Then Akimoto family then gets into the wagon train. Going to the palace where they must be. Aya and Sakuya are staring their new necklace all the way. Smiles are showing in their face.

A couple years after they leave, they heard that Uchiha clan has swept away by Itachi's hand, except Sasuke. Kyoko wants to check the village, but her husband doesn't want her to. He is afraid his wife will be killed too.

"I WANT TO MEET SASUKE!" Sakuya yelled to her father.

Her father paused for a while. And finally he answers, "What can you help him after you got there?"

"Darling.." Kyoko said.

"At least I can comfort him.." said Sakuya, unsure.

"You can go there when you are strong enough, Sakuya. You will be useless if you go there now."

Sakuya taken aback with those words her father said. She can't answer him and only crying.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it! My first story!<br>****I guess there are many grammar errors there XD  
><strong>**I hope you can tell me so I can make this story better (And my English too).  
><strong>**I hope you tell me about the error beside grammar, or suggestion, or something else too.  
><strong>**Reviews are welcome**


End file.
